¡Ya no mas!
by isabella-marie2000
Summary: Summary: Edward no vuelve después de Luna Nueva jamás supo lo de el salto del acantilado al igual que Alice. Bella ya no puede más con el dolor. Romperá la promesa que le hizo a Edward para dejar de sufrir. -Lo siento Edward pero ya no quiero sufrir. Ya no mas!-


_¡Ya no mas!_

Summary: Edward no vuelve después de Luna Nueva jamás supo lo de el salto del acantilado al igual que Alice. Bella ya no puede más con el dolor. Romperá la promesa que le hizo a Edward para dejar de sufrir.

-Lo siento Edward pero ya no quiero sufrir. _Ya no mas!-_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece a mí: Tahití Solís. No permito el plagio.**

* * *

''_Bella.- sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios- Yo voy a estar contigo… ¿No te basta con eso?-Edward puso sus yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios que esbozaron una sonrisa._

_-Basta por ahora.-Torció el gesto por mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido. Exhalo con tal fuerza que casi parecía un gruñido. Le acaricie el rostro y le dije: _

_-Mira, te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo ¿No te basta eso?-_

_-Si es suficiente.-Contesto- Suficiente para siempre._

_Y se inclino para presionar una vez más con sus labios fríos contra mi garganta…'' _

Desperté jadeando de mi sueño-recuerdo, estaba en mi habitación en casa de Charlie en Forks, Charlie se encontraba en un viaje de pesca, así que estaba sola en casa. Gemí al ver que apenas era media noche.

Hace ya 7 meses desde que _él_ se fue junto con su familia, mi antigua familia. Su recuerdo aun me duele. Intente continuar, lo intente, pero el dolor era mucho. No podía seguir sin _él,_ pero tenia que ser realista, jamás regresaría, _él _quería alejarme de su mundo, que lo olvidara y que siguiera mi vida como si _él ''Nunca hubiera existido''._ Pero no pude, su recuerdo quedo grabado con fuego en mi mente.

Jacob fue mi sol por algún tiempo, pero todo lo que inicia se acaba de un modo u otro. Se transformo en _licántropo_, un hombre lobo, los enemigos naturales de los _vampiros, _empezó a alejarse de mi a igual que todo lo bueno que tuve, no lo veía desde hace casi 2 semanas, cuando salio con la manada para dar caza a Victoria. Renee y Charlie se preocupaban mucho por mi, Charlie insistía en que fuera a Jacksonville con mamá ya que estuve en estado zombie, tuve que fingir que ya estaba bien para no irme de Forks y funciono, pero por dentro seguía sufriendo, no se porque seguía ''_viva_'', es decir, prácticamente estaba muerta en vida, lo único que me hacia seguir eran mamá y papá, ellos no merecían sufrir. Descubrí que cada vez que arriesgaba mi vida, la voz de Edward aparecía diciéndome _''no lo hagas Bella'' _y eso fue lo que hacia, arriesgue mi vida un par de veces con el tal de escuchar su voz, pero ya hace 1 mes que deje de hacerlo, me di cuenta que eso era estupido, escuchar su voz no cambiaria nada, _él _ya no estaba.

Me levante y camine al armario, lo abrí y allí estaba colgado en el fondo del armario, con una bolsa de plástico protegiéndolo del polvo. Lo saque de la bolsa y lo contemple; de gasa azul oscuro, hasta la rodilla con delgados tirantes: el hermoso vestido que use en el baile de promoción, mi primer baile con Edward. Tuve un impulso y me lo puse, me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared y me contemple, mi piel estaba más pálida, mis ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de felicidad en cambio estaban opacos y lúgubres, debajo de estos habían ojeras muy notorias, ya no había aquel rosado en mis mejillas, parecía enferma, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que tenia anemia.

''_-Cuando dices nosotros…-_

_-Me refiero a mi familia y a mi.-''_

Recordé nuevamente aquella vez, cuando me dejo en el bosque, me llene de rabia mientras mis ojos se volvían vidriosos.

''_-No te convengo, Bella.-_

_-No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida.-_

_-Mi mundo no es para ti.-''_

No pude mas, tome la silla del escritorio y la estrelle contra el espejo haciendo que este se rompiera en miles de pedasos y se regaran en el suelo.

''_-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada Edward, nada!-_

_-Tienes razón. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar…-_

_-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…-_

_-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti.-_

_-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me hablo de eso y no me importa, Edward ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti ¡Ya es tuya!-_

_-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes.-''_

Con la misma rabia seguí destruyendo todo lo que me encontraba a mi paso: mi cama, el escritorio, mis cuadernos, la computadora, las lámparas… todos terminaron destruidos o con daños.

''_-Te hare una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si yo nunca hubiese existido…''_

Me derrumbe en lo que quedaba de mi cama y espesas lagrimas, cargadas de rabia y dolor, cayeron libremente por mis mejillas mientras sus palabras inundaban mi mente.

''_-No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas…-''_

Solloce con mas fuerza, puse una almohada en mi cara y grite lo mas fuerte que pude en un nulo intento de callar a mi mente, pero sus palabras se repetían claro y fuerte en mi cabeza.

''_-Bueno. Yo no lo olvidare, pero los de mi clase… nos distraemos con suma facilidad.-''_

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia lo que quedaba del espejo, la falda del vestido se había rasgado por mi descontrol, me tranquilice pero pequeñas lagrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas, camine a la ventana pero antes de llegar tropecé con algo en el suelo, me fije y era una tabla suelta, la levante y allí estaban los cd's, regalos de mi cumpleaños, fotos… Tome una foto en la que Edward y yo estábamos abrazados.

''_-Alice…-_

_-Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia seria mejor para ti… Adiós Bella.-_

_-¡Espera!-_

_-Cuídate mucho.-''_

Una lagrima callo en la foto al recordar las palabras que mas me dolieron de todas, las que hicieron que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Aquellas palabras que me prometí a mi misma no volver a recordar.

''_-¿Tu…no…me quieres?-_

_-No.-''_

Me tumbe en el suelo con la foto en mis manos. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería sentir más dolor, ya no quería vivir. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada. No seguiría con este martirio, ya no habría ese dolor en mi pecho.

Comencé a levantarme de suelo, busque una hoja y una pluma y comencé a escribir;

'_Queridos Reneé y Charlie_

_Lamento lo que he hecho, pero ya no podía soportar este dolor ni un día mas. No duden que no los amo. Los amo a ambos. Son lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Por eso no dejo de sentirme culpare por esto, pero quiero que sepan que esto no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, no cometieron ningún error, todo es culpa mía. Prefiero que me recuerden como la chica patosa que se tropezaba hasta con sus pies a como la hija en estado catatónico, sin una chispa de alegría en sus ojos, muerta en vida._

_Charlie; recuérdame feliz, recuérdame como la hija que te amo siempre, que te apoyaba y acompañaba, aunque el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue poco, ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Se que estarás bien sin mi, tienes muy buenos amigos que seguro te apoyaran, lo único de lo que no estoy segura es que si la cocina sobreviva. Gracias por hacerme reír y darme felicidad. _

_Renee; recuérdame como la hija que era mas bien como tu mejor amiga, la hija testaruda que se negaba a ir de compras. Gracias por la vida que me has dado, por soportar estar lejos de Phill para no dejarme sola, por dejarme ir a Forks aunque al principio no querías, he de decirte que no me arrepiento de haber venido, fue algo que jamás olvidare, ahora recuerdo esa nana que me cantabas por las noches para hacerme dormir. Gracias por enseñarme a vivir. _

_Espero que comprendan que mi decisión será la mejor que he tomado estos seis meses y que siempre los amare, son los mejores padres que alguien pueda tener, siento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes. Gracias a ambos por darme la vida, fui muy feliz todo ese tiempo, lamento no haberla aprovechado mejor. Siempre los observare y cuidare desde donde este, no olviden que tuvieron una hija que siempre los considero los mejores padres del mundo, que siempre los amara. Adiós._

_Bella.'_

Lagrimas seguían cayendo por cada palabra, tome la hoja y la puse en medio de mi cama. Vi la hora del reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana, faltaba una hora para el amanecer, agarre las llaves de mi Chevy y baje a la sala, pase por las fotos que se encontraban en la repisa, ya no me avergonzaban, me daban tristeza, salí de la casa y entre a la furgoneta, la prendí y comencé a conducir a La Push, tenia un punto fijo; el acantilado, al llegar, estacione el coche y comencé a caminar por el bosque para llegar al punto, esta vez no seria un _clavado_, esta veznadie me salvaría ni me llevaría a casa, recordé la ultima vez que estuve allí, cuando Jake me logro sacar del agua y me llevo a mi casa, casi muero, si, pero pude oír a Edward, esa fue la ultima vez que escuche su voz.

_Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz._ Sonreí de ironía al recordar a Romeo y Julieta, esa frase quedaba tan bien en ese momento, siempre supe su significado: lo que se inicia con algo que esta mal o no es correcto, siempre tendrá un fin trágico, pero nunca pensé en mi caso, nunca se me ocurrió que el amor entre un Vampiro y una humana no existe.

Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había llegado hasta que escuche las olas romper, aun traía puesto el vestido pero no le di importancia. Me acerque a la orilla sin cuidado y allí me quede, observando como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de diferentes colores; como el amanecer se hacía presente poco a poco.

"_-No lo hagas Bella.-"_

Cerré mis ojos ante lo que acababa de oír, extrañaba su aterciopelada voz.

-Lo siento Edward pero ya no quiero sufrir. _Ya no mas!-_mi voz se quebró al final de la frase convirtiéndose en un susurro

"_-Por favor Bella, me lo prometiste, piensa en Charlie y en Renee.-" _

-Ya lo hice, les he dejado una nota, ellos serán más felices sin mí en sus vidas.-

"_-No lo hagas, por favor, por mi.-"_

Me preparare para saltar, no tenía miedo, sentía una profunda paz, tenía un presentimiento de que todo mi dolor acabaría cuando saltase.

-Todo lo estoy haciendo por ti Edward. Te amo.- y con la última palabra salte.

-¡BELLA!- Alcance a escuchar que gritaban mi nombre pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había saltado. Sentí el agua romper contra mi cuerpo, me hundí en la oscuridad del océano, vi mi cabello y mis brazos frente a mi pero no sentía nada mas que frío, estaba cansada, quería dormir, cerré los ojos y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba mientras era jalado con la corriente, lo ultimo que pensé fue en Edward antes de que la obscuridad absorbiera mi mente…

Comencé a mover mis manos, estaba en algo blando como una cama, espera, ¿una cama?, abrí mis ojos poco a poco, estaba en mi habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, me dolía mucho mi cuerpo, voltee a ver el reloj, era media noche, no era posible, acaso todo fue un sueño, camine al espejo, tenia puesta mi pijama, voltee a ver mi habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, si, había sido solo un sueño, camine a la cama pero tropecé y caí al suelo en un golpe sordo, estaba apunto de levantarme, pero vi que debajo de la cama había un papel arrugado, lo saque y lo desdoble…

'_Queridos Reneé y Charlie_

_Lamento lo que he hecho, pero ya no podía soportar este dolor ni un día mas. No duden que no los amo. Los amo a ambos. Son lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Por eso no dejo de sentirme culpare por esto_…

Pero que rayos…

-Me prometiste que no harías imprudencias.- una voz aterciopelada me interrumpió, busque con la vista de donde venia pero todo estaba oscuro, talvez fue mi imaginación.

-Tonta Bella.- me dije a mi misma por mis ocurrencias.

-Porque lo hiciste Bella.-me quede paralizada, esa voz sonaba bastante real. Camine a mi cama y prendí la lámpara de noche, vi toda la habitación y pare en una de las esquinas, en donde estaba la silla mecedora, pero lo que vi me sorprendió, allí estaba Edward, sentado en la silla con los antebrazos recargados en los costados de esta como si se fuese a levantar pero estaba quieto. Cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de que solo fuera otra alucinación pero cuando los abrí allí seguía.

-No lo entiendo.-me susurre pero al parecer él me escucho ya que frunció el ceño.

-¿El que?- contesto confundido.

Camine a mi cama y me senté en ella mientras abrazaba mis piernas con los brazos y puse mi mentón en las rodillas.

-El porque no te has ido.-conteste.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-parecía triste, me di cuenta que debajo de sus ojos habían grandes ojeras signo de que no se había alimentado, por lo general el siempre se veía sano en mis alucinaciones. Por lo visto me distraje y no conteste, y _él _tomo mi respuesta como un si, ya que comenzó a levantarse e ir a la ventana.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- se detuvo antes de llegar a la ventana-¿Porque estoy hablando contigo?-me dije a mi misma-Si Charlie se entera de seguro que me envía a un loquero.-élse veía confundido por lo que dije.

-¿De que hablas Bella?-suspire y escondí mi cabeza en el hueco entre mi pecho y mis piernas.

-Eres una alucinación, nunca duras mucho tiempo, no el que yo quisiera.-conteste un poco triste.

-Bella, no soy una alucinación.-dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

-Entonces estoy soñando.-determine con voz un poco quebrada.

-No Bella, estoy aquí.-contesto mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Lentamente cambie de posición acomodándome frente a _él_, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos.

Levante mi mano temerosa a que desapareciere ante mi toque, guíe mi mano con cuidado a su cara, contuve el aliento, sentí la fría piel de su rostro bajo mi mano, acaricie su mejilla y deje escapar el aire que hasta ahora contenía, élparecía disfrutar mi toque ya que cerro los ojos, sonreí mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla,él se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos y me observo detenidamente, quito la lagrima de mi mejilla con su mano y la dejo allí.

-No llores.-susurro frunciendo el ceño.

-Edward…-logre articular su nombre en un susurro y me lance a sus brazos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él mi cintura mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así Bella, no se que haría sin ti-dijo mientras me estrechaba mas a su cuerpo.

-Pero como es que…-no entendía que hacia aquí, me daba felicidad pero estaba confundida.

-Volví por ti Bella, pero cuando llegue me encontré con tu cuarto destruido, seguí tu aroma y me dirigí a La Push, te encontré cuando estabas saltando, grite tu nombre pero ya habías saltado, logre sacarte del océano y te traje de vuelta.-dijo acariciando mi espalada.

-¿Por qué volviste por mi? En el bosque tú dijiste que no me amabas.-dije con voz rota, Edward se separo un poco de mi, tomo mi mentón y me hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Mentí, tuve que mentir, pero tu me creíste con mucha facilidad.-dijo viéndome a lo ojos.

-Porque no tiene sentido que tú me ames, me refiero a que soy humana, no soy nada.-conteste

-Bella, tú eres todo para mi, todo.-pego su frente con la mía.

Sentí su embriagador aliento en mi rostro, nos fuimos acercando hasta nuestros labios se unieron, nos besamos con desesperación y ternura, ni en mis recuerdos sus besos sabían tan bien, nos separamos por falta de aire, bueno, a mi me faltaba aire. Nos volvimos a abrazar y sonreí. Pronto, el dolor en mi pecho fue sustituido por una infinita felicidad, pero había algo que aun me tenía intrigada.

-¿Edward?-

-Mmm... -

-Si cuando llegaste mi cuarto estaba destruido ¿Qué le paso?-pregunte confundida recordaba bien los cristales en el suelo y mis muebles dañados, el rió y me volteo a ver.

-Alice es impresionante a veces-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Solo a veces? Yo soy impresionante los 365 días del año.-reprocho una voz en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Alice?-voltee a ver a la dirección y allí estaba mi mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa igual a como la recordaba e, incluso, mas hermosa.

-La misma.-sonrío y me levante a abrasarla, me recibió con los brazos abiertos.-Sito a Edward; no vuelvas a hacer algo así Bella.-me regaño.

-Lo se Alice.-me separe de ella y volví con Edward.

-Espero que hayas aprendido Edward, ella no es tonta, o la transformas o se mata.-le dijo a Edward.

-Gracias Alice.-le sonreí. Se sentía bien decir su nombre.

-Bueno vamos, que los demás quieren verte Bell's.-dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-¿Los demás?-enarque una ceja.

-¿Creíste que solo vendríamos nosotros dos? ¡Pues claro que no! Todos te extrañamos mucho Bella.-y dio mas saltitos, me dio una chamarra y me la puse junto con unos converse, salimos de mi casa y Edward me puse en su espalda y comenzaron a corre, en el camino comencé a pensar que, ahora que estaba con Edward otra vez, no quería volver a separarme de él_, _pero sabia bien que Edward no quiere convertirme, aunque pasara lo que pasara, no lo haría, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen, todos estaban en la puerta esperándonos, apenas baje de Edward, algo me levanto del suelo y me dio vueltas.

-Emmett, me estas mareando.- este me bajo y me sonrió, cuanto lo extrañaba.

-Belly, te extrañe mucho, jamás volveré a hacerle caso a Eddy, es un idiota.- sonrió y me dio otro abrazo.

-Bella, mi niña, te eche mucho de menos.-dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba y sollozaba sin lágrimas.

-Yo también te eche de menos Esme.-me sonrió y Carlisle fue el siguiente en abrazarme.

-Bella, me alegro que estés bien.-me abrazo y sonrió. Rosalie se acercó a mí, en su mirada ya no había esa hostilidad que con anterioridad había.

-Yo quiero disculparme con ambos por mis acciones y actitudes, siento mucho todo esto Bella. Espero que me perdones.-le sonreí y la abrase.

-Siempre estuviste perdonada Rose-asintió y me libero de su abrazo. No me di cuenta que ya estábamos adentro hasta que vi a mi alrededor, los muebles ya no estaban con sabanas, todo se veía como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubiesen ido, Jasper estaba en la esquina del cuarto, tenía cara de sufrido. Me acerque un poco a él, sabiendo que mi aroma me ponía en peligro.

-Bella, perdóname por lo que ocurrió en tu fiesta, si yo no me hubiera salido de control, tú y Edward no se hubieran separado y…- lo corte antes de que terminara.

-Jasper, jamás te he culpado por lo que ocurrió ese día, en todo caso fue mi culpa porque como se me ocurre cortarme en una casa con 7 vampiros.

-Gracias Bella.-asentí y volví con Edward.

-Bueno solo queda un tema de cual hablar.-volteamos a ver a Alice ella solo sonreía en mi dirección. Sip, ya tuvo una visión, de eso estaba segura-Edward, todos sabemos el motivo por el cual dejaste a Bella, para protegerla de la inmortalidad, para que no perdiera su alma, pero no puedes decidir lo que ella quiere, Bella también tiene derecho a decidir, Bella.-me dirigió una sonrisa, tome aire y voltee a ver a Edward que se encontraba a media escalera observándonos.

-Edward, estoy al tanto de lo que te impulso a dejarme, para protegerme del mundo en el que vives, pero yo quiero pertenecer a ese mundo también, para permanecer a tu lado toda la eternidad.-dirigí mi mirada a los demás Cullen- Todos ustedes saben lo que quiero y estoy segura que también conocen la opinión de Edward al respecto. Creo que la única forma justa de decidir esto es que todos voten. Si es que quieren que me una a ustedes diga 'si', pero si es un 'no', yo lo comprenderé y no seguiré intentando a la fuerza, ahora solo voten.

En este intento empecé por Edward. Seria mejor destacar su opinión cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres que me una a tu familia?

-No de esa forma-me miro con ojos duros y negros como el pedernal-Quiero que sigas siendo humana.

Asentí una vez con cara de no sentirme afectada por su actitud, y luego continúe;

-¿Alice?

-Si. Tú ya eres mi hermana Bella

-¿Jasper?

-Sí, así no querré matarte todo el tiempo.-afirmo Jasper.

-Yo digo que sí, será divertido pelear contigo y hacer pulsos.-dijo Emmett con entusiasmo, me abrazo y dio vueltas en el aire.

-No. Perdón Bella, no es que tenga alguna aversión hacia ti como posible hermana, pero… yo no elegí esta clase de vida, ojala alguien allá dicho 'no' para mi, así que no.-y ante su última palabra Rosalie inclino su cabeza. Asentí y voltee a ver a Esme.

-Si, por supuesto, Bella. Yo ya te considero parte de la familia.-dijo Esme abrazándome.

-Gracias Esme.-murmure mientras la abrazaba.

Carlisle camino hasta mi costado, de pronto me puse nerviosa y me arrepentí de no pedirle su opinión desde un principio. Estaba segura que su voto era el más valioso, el que importaba más que cualquier posible mayoría.

-¿Porque me hacen esto?, saben lo importante que es para mí.- refunfuñó Edward.

-Es la única vía que tiene sentido-insistió carlisle- Desidiste alejarla de ti para protegerla, y ve como pudo haber terminado, y eso no me deja alternativa.-dijo-Supongo que ya conoces el sentido de mi voto.-concluyó con un suspiro. Edward subió las escaleras refunfuñando para sí mismo, perdiéndose de mi vista enseguida.

-Gracias.-murmure.

Un estrépito ensordecedor resonó en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba. Me estremecí y añadí rápidamente:

-Es todo lo que necesitaba. Gracias por querer que me quede. Yo también siento lo mismo por todos ustedes.

Seguimos hablando, Carlisle lo haria para evitar riesgos, yo quise que lo hiciéramos de una vez, pero no era buena idea ya que Charlie sufriría, decidimos-o me convencieron-, que seria hasta que terminara la escuela y dejara la casa de Charlie.

Edward me llevaba a casa, no me dirigía la palabra, había un silencio tenso e incomodo entre ambos.

- Lo he pensado y…-pero el me interrumpió.

-Y entraste en razón, y ahora prefieres seguir siendo humana.-rodee los ojos ante su insistencia.

-…y quiero que tú lo hagas Edward.-le comente como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior. De pronto freno y se estaciono al lado de la carretera, me indico que bajara y lo hice junto con él, caminamos un rato por el bosque hasta que se detuvo y se volvió a mí.

Temía a lo que me fuera a decir, ya una vez perdió el control y término arrancando un pino de la raíz y estrellándolo contra un árbol, pero me relaje al ver que en su rostro no había enojo, pero su expresión era calculadora.

-Sea lo que sea que estas maquinando, no va a funcionar-le dije, ya me tenia una idea bastante aproximada a lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar a cambio de que yo lo hiciera?-dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, me quede boquiabierta al ver su rostro sereno y solté la respuesta a bocajarro antes sin pensarlo:

-Cualquier cosa.

Sonrió ligeramente y frunció los labios.

-¿Cinco años?-mi rostro se crispo en una mueca que entremezclaba desilusión y "cualquier cosa"-me recordó

-Es mucho.-conteste-Y vas a usar el tiempo para buscar otra escusa. Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que se presenta. Además,es demasiado peligroso ser solo un ser humano, al menos para mi. Así que cualquier cosa menos eso.

Puso cara de pocos amigos

-¿Tres años?

-¡No!

Pensé en cuanto había deseado aquello, pero decidí poner cara de indiferencia y no permitir que se diera cuenta de que para mi significaba mucho. Eso me daría mas ventaja.

-¿Seis meses?

Puso los ojos en blanco

-Es muy poco.

-Entonces un año-dije-. Ese es mi límite.

-Concédeme dos al menos-esta vez yo puse cara de pocos amigo y cruce mis acuerdo. Olvídate de los límites de tiempo. Si quieres que sea yo quien lo haga, entonces tendrás que aceptar otra condición-asentí un poco insegura ante lo de "_otra condición"_-Juntos para siempre.

-Es lo que más quiero.-conteste. Volteo a verme a los ojos.

-Se mi esposa Bella.-dijo totalmente serio.

Pensé en todo y en nada, literalmente, en todo lo que había sufrido sin Edward, en lo que estuve apunto de hacer. El matrimonio nunca estuvo en lista de prioridades, siempre le tuve miedo, por asi decirlo, ya que para Renee y Charlie fue como el beso de la muerte, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado, ahora ¿qué podría perder?, amaba a Edward. Esta claro que podría no aceptar y que Carlisle me convirtiera, pero no, yo quiero que lo haga quien amo, asi tenga que enfrentarme a mi temor. Talvez si mi transformación no fuera lo que traería esta propuesta lo dudaría mucho y talvez, no aceptaría, pero esta vez era diferente porque no es vivir una eternidad, no, sino vivir una eternidad con la persona que mas amo en el mundo.

-Si…-dije en un susurro.

Esta seria una nueva vida, en la que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos

_para siempre._

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

**1. Cuando Bella salta del acantilado la primera vez, es salvada por Jacob, pero por se licántropo, Alice no se entero de nada, no lo **_**vio**_**, no tuvo ninguna visión de Bella.**

**2. El sueño -recuerdo del principio es la ultima parte del epilogo del libro **_**Crepúsculo**_** Pág.502.**

**3. El vestido es-obviamente-, el que utilizo Bella en el baile que la lleva Edward.**

**4. Bella destruye su cuarto es porque recordó cuando Edward la dejo-todo sacado del libro **_**Luna nueva**_** 'El final' Pág.77 a 81-las 3 frases antes de que se tropezara con la tabla son dichas solo por Edward y con la que finaliza los recuerdos es la ultima porque fue la que mas le dolió.**

**6. La historia tiene varias frases y discusiones del libro y de la película-ambas de **_**Luna Nueva**_**- solo que en diferentes escenarios.**

**7. El tiempo que transcurre no esta bien definido; no seguro que sea ese tiempo el transcurrido.**

**Jacob dejo de hablar con Bella alrededor de 2 semanas después del salto al acantilado por órdenes de Sam Uley por, amm, bueno, solo se que Jake fue obligado pero aun quiere a Bella.**

**8. Cuando a Bella habla sobre la reacción de Edward, se refiere al ataque se histeria que tuvo él en el prado en el libro **_**Crepúsculo **_**Pág.268 y 269 'Confesiones'.**

**9. Cuando están en la votación, Edward vuelve a ser el mismo cabezotas de siempre con su '**_**no quiero condenar tu alma a la eternidad, debes seguir siendo humana, vivir experiencias humanas y luego morir' Bla, Bla, Bla…**_**pero bueno ¿Qué le hacemos?**

**lo siento, la pagina borro muchas partes de la historia y no puedo encontrarlas, si alguien ve algo raro o incompleto copie esa parte y yo lo volvere a editar. gracias**


End file.
